Austria-Hungaryball
Austro-Hungarian Empireball |nativename = : Österreichisch-Ungarische Monarchiekugel : Osztrák-Magyar Monarchialabda |founded = 3/1/1867 |onlypredecessor = Austrian Empireball |predicon = Austrian Empire |successor = Republic of German Austriaball First Hungarian Republicball Czechoslovakiaball West Ukrainian People's Republicball Second Polish Republicball Kingdom of Romaniaball State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbsball Banat, Bačka and Baranjaball Kingdom of Italyball Banat Republicball |ended = 11/11/1918 |image = Dd1k77x-6cd77611-623c-446d-82e1-74be172331fd.png |caption = Where ist you (vagy) Deutschland (Németország)? Wir (Mi) kannot (Nem) see! |government = Dual Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Blind, Cool, Superior (only on east Europe that time). His voice is a dual voice that contains both Austria's and Hungary's voices. He always speak using the first person-plural (we). |language = Official Languages: German Hungarian Semi-Official Languages: Croatian Italian Polish Minority Languages: Bosnian Czech Carpathian Romani Romanian Rusyn Ruthenian Serbian Slovak Slovene Ukrainian Yiddish |type = Germanic Uralic |capital = Viennaball and Budapestball |affiliation = Central Powers |religion = Catholicism |friends = German Empireball Ottomanball Kingdom of Bulgariaball Kingdom of Croatia-Slavoniaball Kingdom of Bohemiaball Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeriaball My Kids |enemies = WIR/MI WILL AVENGE FRANZ!! Franceball Kingdom of Romaniaball Russian Empireball TRAITOR First Hungarian Republicball Yuo made us fall. USAball |likes = His Eyepatches, Franz Joseph I |hates = Serbian Nationalists Bosnian and Herzegovinan Nationalists |predecessor = Austrian Empireball Kingdom of Hungaryball |intospace = Nein/Nem |bork = wörgl wörgl, pápríka pápríka |status = Determinant |notes = Cannot see, is completely blinded by his eyepatches. |reality = Austro-Hungarian Empire }} was a multi-ethnic dual monarchy and constitutional unionball of the Austrian Empireball and the Kingdom of Hungaryball. And he is blind. He can also speak many languages. He also has an alternative name, which is already longer than it is; impress your friends by calling him The Kingdoms and Lands Represented in the Imperial Council and the Lands of the Holy Hungarian Crown of St. Stephenball. He was part of the Central Powers of World War I. After the war he dissolved into Austriaball, Hungaryball, Czechoslovakiaball, and Yugoslaviaball. He suffered from chronic bipolar disorder. History 'Austrian-Hungarian Compromise (1867-1900)' Before 1867, Austrian Empireball (known also as Habsburgball) was a moderately powerful countryball in Central Europe. In 1866, he was defeated by Prussiaball and the North German Confederationball, making internal tensions since 1848 between himself and his other personality Hungaryball quite hot. So, in 1867 he agreed to become Austria-Hungaryball after h̶u̶n̶g̶a̶r̶y̶'̶s̶ ̶t̶e̶m̶p̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶a̶n̶t̶r̶u̶m̶ the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was signed. He established good relationships with the newly-formed German Empireball in 1873, forming the League of Three Emperors with Russian Empireball, but this was dissolving, and after the 1878 Russo-Turkish War, and in 1882, Austria-Hungaryball joined Italyball and German Empireball to form the Triple Alliance against the Triple Entente. 'Aggression and World War I (1900-1918)' Austria-Hungaryball was made up of many ethnicities, nationalities, and religions, so when he annexed what is now Bosniaball from the Ottoman Empireball in 1908, this caused tensions in the Balkan region with himself and Russiaball, who also wanted to control the area. Both were guilty of trying to expand their own local influence at the expense of the dying Ottoman Empireball; Austria-Hungaryball had initially supported Serbiaball's revolution. Tensions rose during the 'Pig War' when Serbiaball tried to evade Habsburg control of its economy and politics. Austria-Hungaryball tried to punish him by placing sanctions and unsuccesfuly trying to blockade Serbian pork exports.Serbiaball became too strong in the Balkan Wars of 1912 and 1913, Austria-Hungaryball's attitude towards him changed quite considerably. He became extremely aggressive to Serbiaball, so when he murdered Austria-Hungaryball's Archduke in June 1914, Austria-Hungaryball mobilized against him, supported by German Empireball, while Russiaball also mobilized against them to protect Serbiaball, along with Franceball, and UKball stepped in to defend Belgiumball from German Empireball's Schliffen Plan offensives, being now in full Reichtangle mode. With the help of German Empireball, Bulgariaball and Ottoman Empireball, Austria-Hungaryball captured Belgrade in early 1915, but lost Premyszl to Russian Empireball's troops, but the 1915 Gorlitz-Tarnow offensive turned things around, and by 1917 Russiaball was on the retreat. He also fought Italyball in the Alps, but was defeated at Caporetto in 1917. Then Russian Empireball had his Revolution and left the war when he was murdered by his son Bolsheviksball, who became Sovietball a few years later. As for Austria-Hungaryball, by 1918 he was falling apart, and Hungaryball, Czechoslovakiaball, and Yugoslaviaball declared independence and left him. 'Austro-Hungarian Defeat and Death' He (or they) surrendered in October 1918, and the Treaties of Saint-Germain and Trianon at the Versailles Peace conference sorted out the chaotic jumble of territories of the former Empire's clay. Austriaball and Hungaryball are considered to be the now deceased Austria-Hungaryball's successors. Relations Friends * Austrian Empireball - Dad who created me with Hungary. * German Empireball - BFF! Both can into WW1! Both suffered same fate... *sheds tears and softly whimpers* * Ottoman Empireball - Kebab friend! Both allies in WW1! Sorry I took Bosnia and Herzegovina! 1911 was fun in the Balkans! * Kingdom of Bulgariaball - Great war friend. * Sultanate of Suluball - Ich protected him from that Iberian imperialist. He gibs ich a quiet lot of km2 land in Sabah, North Borneo. Thanks to My negotiator, Baron von Overbeck who persuaded the sultan. * Austriaball & Hungaryball - My kids. Plox unite me again guys! I miss being a country! * Indonesiaball - How do you survive so long, with your multi-ethnics? Tell me plox! Well never mind, I managed to exist for 114 years if it included my former self while you still 74 years old Enemies * Kingdom of Serbiaball - YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU KILLED MEIN KAISER AND MADE ME BLIND!!! I HOPE SLAV PEOPLES WILL DIE!!! DON'T SAY I STARTED THE WAR!!! WHY YOU KILLED MEIN KAISER!? YOU MUST PAY FOR IT!!! * Russian Empireball - Great war enemy. Stop helping that dickhead Serbia! It's not your business! * Kingdom of Italyball - Stop betraying mich! Just because you want into having Bolzano-Bozen province from me? Just ask mich politely! Do not betraying mich! * Qingball - A vain and loser Chinese empire who tried to challenge the European Powers. Take that, Ich stole Tianjin when Boxer rebels happened! * Denmark-Norwayball - Ich stole the Nicobar Islands from him hehehe! Gallery 7umw4hj5pz921.png|credit from ImBatPenguin 5ncQ79ewuLwoJp09IoFGFt1CNfzPIzajVYz g8RRoHo.png Austria-Hungríaball.png My Paint Instant(4).png C021480E-4C11-4331-A5E8-37B90C2C0F59.png In_heaven.png Bosnia17.png Endofww1.jpg WW1 July '14.png VPx5bJ8.png 'gLC2v2I.png Austria-serbia.png Country-balls-god-damnings-it.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png Waffles.png Over by Christmas.png No Rewards.png History Repeats.png Italian Kingdom X Austria Hungary.png Austria-Hungaryball.png Austriahungaryballachi.png Austria-Hungary_VS_Italy.png Dd1k77x-6cd77611-623c-446d-82e1-74be172331fd.png TGC-AustriaHungary.png }} es:Austria-Hungríaball hr:Austro-Ugarskaball pt:Áustria-Hungaryball ru:Австро-Венгрия zh:奥匈帝国球e Category:Empire Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Central Europe Category:Catholic Category:Austria-Hungaryball Category:Austriaball Category:Hungaryball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Chinaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Czechball Category:Italyball Category:Montenegroball Category:Polandball Category:Romaniaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Christian Category:Central Powers Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Romani Speaking Countryball Category:Rusyn Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Yiddish Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Vojvodinaball Category:Characters Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball